


Преображенный лик Дианин

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фредди и Абигайль беседуют наедине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преображенный лик Дианин

Под вечер они сидят вдвоем в больничном зимнем садике; все разошлись - и пациенты, и посетители, и за спинками стульев лежат теперь безголовые и четырехногие тени. Тихие игры не убраны с круглых столов: вот карты, вот лото, вот шашки, - и Абигайль невольно передвигает ластик, как фишку из "Монополии", гоняет по пустому листу. Сколько ходов ей выпало сегодня, успеет ли она сделать их до конца? Все так неопределенно, так зыбко и странно, воздух под стеклянным куполом тяжел и сух. Цветы в горшках свешивают листья вниз, роняют лепестки, но вместо ветра сметает их уборщица и выбрасывает вон. Газовый шарфик обвивает нежную шею, и Абигайль оттягивает пальцем узел, еще не привыкнув к своей удавке. А Фредди говорит, глядя на нее:  
\- Ты хочешь всю жизнь скрывать этот шрам?  
\- Как леди Статфилд у Уайльда, - отвечает Абигайль, улыбаясь. - И вынуждена была всегда носить на шее черную бархатку, чтобы скрыть отпечатки пяти пальцев, оставшиеся на ее белоснежной коже.  
\- Ну, твой шрам не так бросается в глаза.  
\- Но это тоже отпечатки.  
Отец не держал ее за горло, когда пытался убить, но память перемалывает и перерабатывает эти мгновения: холодный нож обращается в его теплую руку, пальцы сжимаются, раздавливая, а не разрезая артерию. Абигайль кажется, что зеркала обманывают ее, отражая алую нитку вместо пяти круглых ожогов - со спиральными, галактическими папиллярными узорами. Сколько ни оттирай, не смоешь эти проклятые пятна, удивительно, что никто их не замечает. А легкий шарфик давит все сильнее, и Абигайль срывает его, сминает и засовывает в карман. Наплевать, думает она, наплевать, перед Фредди можно сидеть и с голым горлом, и с располосованным от уха до уха, Фредди и не такое видала, маленькие уродства ее не смутят.  
\- Когда скрываешь что-то, чувствуешь себя в опасности, - замечает Фредди. - Не скрывай ничего, Абигайль, и ничего не бойся.  
\- Я не боюсь. Чего мне бояться? Отец уже не сможет добраться до меня.  
\- Я говорю о других людях, не о твоем отце. О людях, которые считают тебя его соучастницей и...  
\- ...и хотят отомстить? Пусть попробуют, мне все равно. Мне не страшно.  
Чего мне бояться, повторяет Абигайль про себя, все уже со мной случилось. Все с ней случилось давным-давно - может быть, в тот день, когда она впервые взглянула на олененка сквозь оптический прицел, спустила курок и качнулась назад от отдачи. Дальше было совсем не страшно, она привыкла охотиться - нет, не то: она полюбила охотиться, а теперь умело скрывает свою любовь. Но ей хочется провести рукой по круто завитым волосам Фредди и проверить, так ли они мягки и упруги, как оленья шерсть, ей хочется раздеть Фредди донага и распластать на этом круглом столике, на чистой бумаге - живую, а не мертвую. Голос отца звучит все отдаленнее, все тише: "И мы почтим все, что от нее останется", - и Абигайль поправляет его: она достойна почтения сейчас, пока не разъята на части. Довольно дерзко, не правда ли? Прежде Абигайль не смела возражать, прежде Абигайль была послушной, покорной дочерью. Но разве нельзя назвать то, что с ней стало, - взрослением и переходом в новую жизнь? Все рано или поздно покидают родительский дом, и она тоже захлопывает двери, оставляя прошлое позади: закрыто навсегда, посторонним сюда нельзя, ведь это место преступления, в конце концов. Никто ее не тронет, не вернет обратно под конвоем, как беглянку, она свободна - до тех пор, пока ей не наденут наручники и не скажут: "Вы имеете право хранить молчание", - до тех пор она свободнее всех на свете.  
\- Продолжим? - говорит Фредди и щелкает авторучкой: это ее оружие, которое разрешено проносить даже на охраняемые территории. - Я думаю, мы посвятим одну главу твоему детству. Ты расскажешь, как жила, пока была маленькой, как постепенно начала замечать, что твой отец ведет себя странно.  
\- Он не вел себя странно. По крайней мере, я ничего такого не помню. Он был таким же, как всегда.  
\- Тогда ты напишешь, что в тот миг, когда Уилл Грэм убил твоего отца, твоя жизнь переломилась надвое.  
\- Но прежде отец убил мою мать. Разве этот момент нельзя назвать переломным?  
\- Нет. Отец всегда был ближе к тебе, чем мать, это же очевидно. Читатели должны увидеть, каким ударом стала для тебя его смерть. Самый дорогой человек превратился в чудовище и погиб на твоих глазах прежде, чем ты успела понять, что с ним произошло.  
\- Прежде, чем он успел убить меня.  
\- Ну, это само собой.  
\- Да, это само собой.  
\- Надо подчеркнуть, что ты ничего не подозревала. Ты жила, как все.  
\- Как все, да, да. У тебя есть семья? - вдруг спрашивает Абигайль. - Родители, братья, сестры?  
\- Родители.  
\- Они далеко живут?  
\- Да, довольно далеко.  
Фредди прекрасно фильтрует информацию, роняет слово за словом, но лишнего не говорит - пусть другие говорят, а она запишет. Может быть, она лжет, и нет у нее родителей, она явилась на землю неизвестно откуда, спрыгнула с пролетавшей в восемьдесят шестом году кометы Галлея. Может быть, она, наоборот, опутана семейными связями, сестрами, братьями, тетками, дядюшками, племянниками кухарки, и даже на расстоянии ощущает, как впиваются в кожу эти ниточки. С ней ничего не узнаешь наверняка, легче всего вовсе не задавать вопросов и спать крепко-крепко, без кошмаров и без снотворных. Мало ли у Абигайль собственных тайн, зачем ей лишнее бремя? И какая разница, как живет Фредди и с кем живет, Абигайль все равно стоит по ту сторону стекла, не завидуя чужому существованию. Конечно, проще всего разгадывать людей, снимая с них кожу и распиливая черепные коробки, но Абигайль уже переросла эту простоту, отныне ей по нраву окольные пути. Вот бы научиться вскрывать и препарировать души по примеру славного Ганнибала Лектера: пожалуй, он не отказался бы дать Абигайль несколько уроков. Психиатр - прекрасная профессия, психиатры идут нарасхват в этом нервном мире. Она может поменять фамилию, поступить в колледж, превратиться из "мисс" в "доктора" - уж если сбрасывать шкуру, то до конца, а не наполовину. Но всему свое время, она дышит глубоко и ждет, она никуда не спешит. Фредди протягивает ей руку, смотрит с симпатией, но без сочувствия, и этот взгляд - лучшее лекарство для Абигайль. Не надо ее жалеть, не за что ее жалеть, приласкайте ее, но не утешайте, она сейчас так падка на ласку.  
\- Ты замужем? - Абигайль не отдергивает руку от любопытства - ну-ка, что Фредди сделает дальше. - У тебя кто-нибудь есть?  
\- Никого. И я не замужем.  
\- Как странно, ты же красивая.  
\- Видишь ли, мужчины меня не интересуют.  
\- Сейчас необязательно выходить замуж за мужчину.  
\- Поправка: сейчас вообще необязательно выходить замуж.  
\- Поправка принята.  
Фредди усмехается, наклоняется вперед и целует Абигайль. Стойкая помада не размазывается от поцелуя, рыжие волосы пахнут не духами, а травой, будто Фредди валялась с фотоаппаратом на лугу, поджидая кого-нибудь: такая у нее работа, приходится выпрыгивать на людей из засады. Абигайль тоже - ее законная добыча, дорогой и любимый трофей. В нее стоит вкладывать время и силы, все когда-нибудь окупится и принесет прибыль. А пока отчего бы не поцеловать ее нежно, сначала в рот, а потом в шрам на шее, в сморщенную, розовую, юную кожу, отчего бы не придержать за плечи, слушая, как бросается вскачь ее сердце? Не так уж хорошо Абигайль владеет собой, не хватает ей выдержки - ну ничего, она научится, она умная девочка. Фредди отстраняется и берет ее лицо в ладони: голубые глаза милы, а строгие губы еще милее сейчас, когда не сжимаются непреклонно.  
\- Знаешь, - доверительно говорит Фредди, - женщины меня интересуют чуточку больше мужчин, но ненамного. А сейчас больше всех меня интересуешь ты, но я не позову тебя замуж.  
\- Ты позовешь меня в соавторы, - отзывается Абигайль, - и хорошо на мне заработаешь.  
\- Мы обе хорошо заработаем. А еще мы вернем тебе твое доброе имя.  
\- Ты в это веришь?  
\- Не очень. Доброе имя не возвращают такими средствами. Да и зачем оно тебе, в конце концов?  
\- Незачем, - соглашается Абигайль, - но я хочу денег. С деньгами мне будет все равно, что обо мне подумают.  
\- С деньгами о тебе не посмеют думать дурно.  
\- Или не станут думать вовсе.  
Что ж, чем скорее о ней забудут, тем лучше. Долго ли держатся такие сенсации, не загнивая на открытом воздухе? И Фредди торопится выпустить книгу, пока сюжет еще свеж, пока не свернулась кровь. На смену миннесотскому сорокопуту прилетят другие птички, через год никто не вспомнит о Хоббсе и его хрупкой дочке. Да, жил-был какой-то маньяк, да, жила-была бледная девочка с прыщиками на лбу, а вот другие девочки, похожие на нее, уже не жили-были, им не повезло. Не отыскать теперь от них ни косточки, ни лоскутка, ни туфельки, ни ноготка, и ни кусочка мяса. Так начинается эта история, и Фредди сама вплетает в нее немного любви - потому что нежные чувства хорошо продаются, даже если спрятать их между строк. Ведь больше никто не посмеет слишком страстно прикоснуться к Абигайль - и никто не поймет, а Фредди никому не расскажет, что она, чистая, испорчена изнутри и никогда не исправится.  
Абигайль окунает пальцы в волосы Фредди и чувствует, что снова вышла на охоту.


End file.
